


Little Boxes (#15 Home)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [53]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows what he wants to give Ian, he just can't manage it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boxes (#15 Home)

Ian surveyed the bungalow. It had one bedroom; the bathroom was larger than the kitchen, wide bay windows let in the sea breeze and the setting sun. It was a gilded box meant for rich men to keep their exotic mistresses.

"It's just for a little while." Charlie said.

"Of course." Ian studied the hardwood floor and lush throw rugs on it.

"Look at me, please." Ian looked.

"I am not ashamed of us." Charlie's voice was firm. "I will never deny us to someone who asks. But I need to be able to protect you and that means I need to deal with some things first. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I want to make a home for you Ian, but until I can do that properly I want some place you can come back to, some place I can be waiting for you. You deserve warmth and beauty to come home to, not a Quantico dormitory." Ian's eyes slipped to the floor again. The back of Charlie's fingers caressed his cheek. "One of these days I will convince you that you deserve all I have to give you."

Ian nodded slightly and Charlie pressed the key into his hand.


End file.
